Pick-ups
by Starry Serenade
Summary: One-shot. "I bet her boyfriend is older than her and a celebrity!" Well, they weren't /wrong/...


" **I bet her boyfriend is older than her and a celebrity!"**

 **Well, they weren't** _ **wrong**_ **…**

* * *

Amu sighed. It was a Saturday, her last day of school for the week. She was in her last class of the day, listening to Mrs. Ishida ramble on about their latest project, a book report.

The bored girl looked to the left, waiting for the obnoxious bell to ring to release all of the anxious students from the prison of a school. She was luckily seated right next to the door, which served as an easy access to escape the stampede of students rushing to get to their lockers.

With 20 minutes left, her mind wandered. She smiled inwardly as she thought of what she planned to do the following day. Ikuto was supposed to take her out, if he could escape from work that is.

Ikuto worked at a music school, teaching young kids about music, and he also taught violin occasionally. She and Ikuto had started officially dating about two years ago, when Amu was 15 and Ikuto was 19. She knew many people looked down on their relationship, as their age difference was an uncomfortable subject that was almost always brought up. She could handle their stares and whispers, though, as Ikuto always treated her like a princess, with the occasional teasing and blushing that always ensued.

When Amu was 13, Ikuto had left for about a year and a half. He had finally found his father, and he had stuck around with him. He had become a minor musician, as he had occasionally played with his father's band on stage, which garnered unwanted attention. This lead to Ikuto becoming a minor celebrity, as he had limited his stage time after the paparazzi had found out about him.

Many parents flocked to Yagami's School of Music, as they had found out that Ikuto had started teaching there. When they went to pick up their children, they had excitedly explained that, "Ikuto's music is so pretty!" "Whenever he plays, it makes me feel so calm and happy."

When Ikuto came back to Japan, Amu and her friends were 14, almost 15. Their charas had all gone to sleep, and had stayed in their eggs for about a year at that time. Including Yoru, as Ikuto kept a small pouch on his belt that carried the black and white egg inside.

Amu was jolted from her nostalgic thoughts as the bell screeched, and hurriedly packed up her supplies before rushing ahead of the stampede. She was jostled and buffeted as she weaved through the crowd, and almost fell over when she finally reached a clearing. Standing up straight and straightening her skirt, she headed to her locker. Slipping out of her school shoes, she put them into her locker and replaced them with her less formal shoes.

Sliding up next to the pink-haired girl, a small petite blonde blew in her ear, which earned a "UWAHH" from her.

Startled, Amu looked at the blonde, and whined, "RIMAA."

The petite girl just sighed, and said, "You've never grown out of your habit at being scared by the slightest noise."

Amu blushed, but knew the smaller girl was right. She quickly took the clip out of her hair and re-clipped her bangs back. She unbuttoned her blazer and shouldered her school satchel.

Walking side by side with Rima, she asked, "Are you and Nagi still going to study today?"

Rima replied, "Yeah. Sorry, Amu."

Amu smiled, and said slyly, "It's okay. I won't intrude on you guys today."

Rima kicked her in the shin.

As the pair walked by, they could hear whispers of, "There's this really hot guy at the entrance!"

"Really?"

"He has the most _gorgeous_ hair, and he said he's waiting for someone!" the girl squealed.

Amu paled, and smiled sheepishly at Rima. "Sorry Rima, I have to go." Amu clapped her palms together in apology.

Rima rolled her eyes but smiled, and replied, "I know. Say hi to that idiot for me."

Amu re-shouldered her bag and said "Sorry," again before she increased her pace to the entrance.

A small crowd of whispering second and third-year girls were hanging around in a big group, sneaking glances to their right and giggling every so often.

Amu reached the entrance, and rolled her eyes as she saw her 21 year-old boyfriend leaning against the wall, his white violin case hanging off his right shoulder.

Amu walked up to him, much to the surprise and gasps of the gathering of girls, and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a class to teach."

Ikuto opened his eyes and smiled at her, standing up straight. "What, can't I come pick up my _girlfriend_?"

Amu outstretched her right hand, and looked down, blushing as he took it. "You always attract so much attention, it's embarrassing."

He smiled slyly, taking her hand and remarked, "Ironic, huh, _Amulet Dia_."

Amu used her free hand to swat his shoulder, and Ikuto laughed freely.

He explained, "Class got canceled. Some sort of event they had to set up for."

As they turned left, they walked past the group of girls, some of them gaping.

"I should've known it was Amu, honestly."

"In elementary, we always teased her about having an older, celebrity boyfriend. Didn't think it'd actually turn out to be true."

As those words reached her ears, Amu blushed a brilliant red, and turned her head towards Ikuto to avoid their winks and laughs.

Ikuto took one look at her face and burst out laughing, his laughter clear and joyful.

Amu looked at her boyfriend, looked down at their entwined hands, and squeezed, smiling. She remembered the days when the only expression she knew on Ikuto was a smirk, and the only laughter she heard was from him teasing her.

She pushed away the dark thoughts of Death Rebel. His blank eyes, face devoid of any expressions besides determination to complete his mission.

They were on the hill overlooking her neighborhood now, and Ikuto softly kissed her head while mumbling, "I love you, Amulet Fortune."

Amu smiled softly, and replied with, "I love you more, Seven Seas Treasure."

* * *

 **Fluff is so fucking hard to write o k**

 **ALSO**

 **TOOK THIS SCENE FROM THAT ONE EPISODE IN SAO 2 WHEN KIRITO WENT TO GO BACK UP SINON LOL**

 **I was gonna have ikuto have a motorcycle too but then I was like ehHH**

 **Also made amu and ikuto only 4 yrs aprt bc 6 yrs is a lil too much ya feel me**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
